Cave (location)
is a cave in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''.]] '''Caves' are a recurring type of locations found throughout the Final Fantasy series. They almost always appear as dungeons, save some rare exceptions. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In the original ''Final Fantasy, a few caves appear as dungeons, while others are home to special characters. List of Caves: *Matoya's Cave is home to Matoya and her brooms. Its theme song is an iconic track of Final Fantasy. *The Marsh Cave is the second dungeon in the game, and it is the resting spot of the Crown, which is guarded by strong Piscodemons. *Mount Duergar is also known as the "Dwarves' Cave," and is populated by a community of hearty dwarves. *The Cavern of Earth houses the Earth Crystal, and was desecrated by the Lich and his minion, the Vampire. *The Giant's Cave is home to a rock-eating Titan. A Ruby must be offered to him in order to be granted passage. *The Sage's Cave is home to Sadda, the sage. He will offer the Warriors of Light the Earth Rod. *The Ice Cave houses a Levistone and several monsters. *At the Cardia Islands, the Dragon Caves can be found, where several Dragons and Bahamut take residence. *The Waterfall Cavern holds rare treasure and a Lufenian Robot. ''Final Fantasy II ''Final Fantasy II also features several caverns, but all of them are filled with monsters. List of Caves: *The Semitt Falls are in fact Mythril mines. *The Snow Cave houses the Goddess's Bell. *Deist Cavern has a spring deep inside where Wyverns deposit their eggs for them to hatch. *At Tropical Island the Black Mask Cave can be found. *The Cave of Mysidia houses the Crystal Rod, but its entrance is protected by a doppelganger. *Jade Passage is an underground lake which contains a passage to the palace of Hell, Pandaemonium. *Raqia is the heavenly counterpart to the Jade Passage and leads to the town of Machanon. ''Final Fantasy III ''Final Fantasy III features several caverns. It's also noteworthy that the plot starts inside one. List of Caves: *Altar Cave is the first location explored in the game and houses the Wind Crystal. *The Mythril Mines at Kazus hold useful Mythril weapons for the party. *The Sealed Cave is home to the nefarious Djinn who cursed Sasune. *The Tozus Tunnel connects Tozus and the area south of the Viking's Cove. *The Vikings' Cove is a viking settlement with a small port and holds many treasure. *The Gulgan Gulch is home to the prophetic Gulgan, a race of blind seers. *The Dwarven Hollows are a dwarf settlement on an island to the north of the Floating Continent. Inside a passage to the Subterranean Lake can be found. *The Molten Cave is filled with lava and is the resting place of the Fire Crystal. *The Cave of Tides is located near the Temple of Water. It houses the Water Crystal, and it was sealed by the Water Maidens so as to protect it. *The Cave of the Circle is a small cove accessible through Doga's Manor. *The Sunken Cave is a underwater cavern accessible only by diving with the Nautilus. *Unei's Shrine is Unei's home. There she keeps her eternal sleep. *The Cave of Shadows is filled with dividing enemies. Deep inside lies the Fang of Earth. *Doga's Grotto is a cave accessible through a gateway activated by Doga at his manor. *Bahamut's Lair is home to the king of the dragons. ''Final Fantasy IV In ''Final Fantasy IV, the majority of caves work as passages between other locations or paths to special areas. List of Caves: *The Mist Cave connects the kingdom of Baron with the village of Mist. *The Underground Waterway connects Kaipo with Damcyan. *The Antlion's Den is home to the tame Antlions and several other monsters. *The Ancient Waterway is an underground path filled with monsters between the town and castle of Baron. *The Lodestone Cavern is home to the Dark Elf who stole the Troian Earth Crystal. It has a magnetic field to stall intruders. *The Cave of Eblan is a refuge for the scattered population of Eblan, and a way into the upper levels of the Tower of Babil. *The Sealed Cave houses a Dark Crystal and deadly traps. *The Lunar Path is a series of caves on the Red Moon. *The Lunar Subterrane is a deep cave that leads to the Lunar Core, where Lunarians sleep, and works as the game's final dungeon. *The Passage of the Eidolons is a cave that leads to the Feymarch, the homeland of Eidolons. *The Sylph Cave is inhabited by several Sylphs. They have a residence deep inside. *The Lair of the Father is home to the god of Eidolons, Bahamut. ''Final Fantasy V In ''Final Fantasy V features a smaller number of caverns, which work generally as lairs. List of Caves: *The Pirates' Hideout is home to Faris and her crew, and also works a dock for their ship. *The Jachol Cave is explored by many adventurers who seek to loot the relics left inside. It is later discovered to be an ancient way into Castle Bal. *The Underground Waterway is located in the forest near the Gloceana desert. *Ghido's Cave is home to the sage, Ghido. It is sunk after the first time it is visited, but can be revisited once the party has access to Xezat's submarine. *The Gil Cave connects Bal with the Big Bridge. It holds many treasures, but it is also home to the dangerous Gil Turtles. *The Great Sea Trench is an underground cave where an ancient Tablet can be found. In the epilogue, it becomes the resting spot of the Fire Crystal. *The Istory Falls hide a cave where an ancient Tablet can be found. It is also home to the summon Leviathan. In the epilogue, it becomes the resting spot of the Water Crystal. *An Unknown Cave works as the home for the mysterious Mr. Clio. ''Final Fantasy VI The caves that can be found in ''Final Fantasy VI always appear as monster dens. Some caves disappear after the Apocalypse, while others are only made accessible then. List of Caves: *The Narshe Mines are home to the Esper Valigarmanda and Moogles. *South Figaro Cave connects the Figaro desert with South Figaro. *The Crescent Mountain Cave is merely an entrance to the Serpent Trench. *The Cave to the Sealed Gate is the only passage between the Land of Espers and the human world. *The Esper Caves are a land of great magical force which naturally attracts Espers, due to the presence of the Warring Triad. *The Cave on the Veldt is a new cave which appeared due to the Apocalypse and is located in the middle of the Veldt. *The Phoenix Cave is located on the star-shaped mountain range north of Tzen, and the legendary Phoenix magicite can be found inside. *The Yeti's Cave is located deep into the Narshe Mines and it is home to Umaro. *The Ancient Castle is accessible through a burrow located in the mountain range that splits Figaro from Kohlingen. ''Final Fantasy VII Few caverns appear in ''Final Fantasy VII. Unlike the previous games, the majority of caverns in this game are small and mainly house treasure. List of Caves: *The Mythril Mine are an abandoned mining site that connects the Grasslands with the Junon Area. *The Cave of the Gi is an haunted cavern located behind Cosmo Canyon. It is an underground path through the Canyon. *Gaea's Cliff has cave-systems inside it. *The Northern Cave is the final dungeon of Final Fantasy VII, and actually goes as deep as the Core of The Planet, where the final battle takes place. *The Crystal Cave is Lucrecia's resting place, frozen inside a giant Crystal. *Several difficult-to-reach Materia Caves exist through the planet, and special breeds of Chocobo must be raised to explore them. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- *Many of the game's missions take place in underground caves. Of particular note is the Great Cavern of Wonders mission group, where Zack gradually delves all the way to the bottom of Great Cavern of Wonders, eventually fighting Minerva, the game's superboss. *The game's final dungeon is the Banora Underground, a gigantic cave under the village of Banora. Final Fantasy VIII The only true cavern that appears in ''Final Fantasy VIII is the Fire Cavern, where the Fire-elemental Guardian Force Ifrit resides. However, there are two excavation sites that appear as dungeons in this game: the Centra Excavation Site and the late-game mysterious Deep Sea Research Center. ''Final Fantasy IX Like the previous game, few caverns appear in ''Final Fantasy IX. Some locations are blocked in Disc 4. List of Caves: *The Ice Cavern is a natural path between Dali and the lower lands of the Alexandria kingdom. This cave becomes inaccessible after Disc 3. *Gizamaluke's Grotto is a cave that connects Lindblum to Burmecia. It is the home of Gizamaluke, a draconic creature worshiped by Burmecians. *Gargan Roo is an ancient natural tunnel dug by Iifa Tree's roots which Gargants walk through. It was once used as a fast transport between Alexandria and Treno. *Fossil Roo is a wide series of caverns that, like Gargan Roo, is inhabited by Gargants that can open a path between the Mist and Outer Continents. *Mount Gulug contains a deep cave that works as a hideout for Kuja. *The Earth Shrine is a shrine built to house the Earth Mirror. It is located in a cave on the desert of the Outer Continent. *The Wind Shrine is a shrine built to house the Wind Mirror. It is located in a cave on a valley on the Forgotten Continent. *The Fire Shrine is a shrine built to house the Fire Mirror. It is located near Mount Gulug. *The Water Shrine is a shrine built to house the Water Mirror. It is located in cave on in the Forgotten Continent's coast. ''Final Fantasy X The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth is the only cave that can be found in ''Final Fantasy X. Inside several fiends can be found, and deep inside is a chamber with Yojimbo's fayth. ''Final Fantasy XI Due to the sheer size of the world of ''Final Fantasy XI, many caves are available for the adventurer to explore. Many areas are also partially cavernous, with other parts such as ruins inside of the area. *Horutoto Ruins *Maze of Shakrami *Garlaige Citadel *King Ranperre's Tomb *Yughott Grotto *Ordelle's Caves *Monastic Caverns *The Eldieme Necropolis *Zeruhn Mines *Palborough Mines *Gusgen Mines *Crawlers' Nest *Ranguemont Pass ''Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart *Korroloka Tunnel *Quicksand Caves *Kuftal Tunnel *Gustav Tunnel *Labyrinth of Onzozo *Sea Serpent Grotto *Den of Rancor Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia *Tavnazian Safehold *Oldton Movalpolos *Newton Movalpolos Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan *Aydeewa Subterrane *Halvung *Lebros Caverns *Leujaoam Caverns Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess *Galraige Citadel [S] *Crawlers' Nest [S] *The Eldieme Necropolis [S] Final Fantasy XII ]] Four cavern zones appear in ''Final Fantasy XII: *The Lhusu Mines located in the floating archipelago, Purvama. *The sandy Zertinan Caverns located between the Ordalian Sandseas and the Dalmasca and Bancour regions. *The monster-ridden and abandoned Henne Mines. *The ancient Sochen Cave Palace under the metropolis of Archades. ''Final Fantasy XIII'' The Mah'habara Subterra is a series of tunnels dug by the fal'Cie Atomos in the land of Gran Pulse, once used as a mining facility, but after 500 years of human absence, it is now home to a series of resilient automata. It connects the Archylte Steppe with the Sulyya Springs. Category:Caves Category:Locations